Question: $-10xy - 8xz + 2x + 5 = 5y + 3$ Solve for $x$.
Explanation: Combine constant terms on the right. $-10xy - 8xz + 2x + {5} = 5y + {3}$ $-10xy - 8xz + 2x = 5y - {2}$ Notice that all the terms on the left-hand side of the equation have $x$ in them. $-10{x}y - 8{x}z + 2{x} = 5y - 2$ Factor out the $x$ ${x} \cdot \left( -10y - 8z + 2 \right) = 5y - 2$ Isolate the $x$ $x \cdot \left( -{10y - 8z + 2} \right) = 5y - 2$ $x = \dfrac{ 5y - 2 }{ -{10y - 8z + 2} }$ We can simplify this by multiplying the top and bottom by $-1$. $x= \dfrac{-5y + 2}{10y + 8z - 2}$